politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Zhogin
Vladimir Zhogin is an influential person in international politics. He has done what no one has ever done. He has started many revolutions. He led a country to prosperity. But before that he was a boy. History Zhogin was born on January 12, 1970. Nothing huge was going on in the Soviet Union other than the Cold War. He was in high school by the age of ten. He graduated when he was 13 in 1983. He studied political science, international economics, philosophy, psychology, and sociology in college. Halfway through the year he heard is parents talk about him. They said he needs to join the Red Army in two years. He walked away in distrust, missing important information. At the end of college he met a boy two years older then him named Vorge. Sometime in 1984 the Khevinistshttps://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=11048 were formed. They studied the communist government of the Soviet Union and confirmed that they were not ruled by virtuous men. They drank, smoked, and had affairs. Zhogin found this disgusting and unhealthy. Vorge shared his opinion. What Zhogin missed in the conversation between his parents was he was being watched by the KGB and he was thought as a threat to the East and he might try to escape to the West. Vorge as a skilled hacker searched and tried to delete records of him and Zhogin, but it attracted more attention to themselves. Vorge was imprisoned because there was plenty evidence of him hacking, but no threat revealed about Zhogin. Zhogin planned something big. Something daring. Something impossible. Something no one has ever tried. He plotted a revolution. He commenced a speech to the Khevinists. He rallied them during the time Vorge was being punished. Zhogin and several other placed orders to the Mafia and America to send machinery and weapons to attack Belarus by August. America declined and President Reagan warned the Soviets about this, but it was too late. The Mafia was glad to give weapons and several members joined the Khevinists and allied themselves with Zhogin. Then the war began. Vorge and Zhogin took bombs and implanted them all over the military centers and camps in Minsk. They threatened to give all of Minsk to the Khevinists. The Soviets refused. The bombs were detonated. There were 3149 soldiers killed by the Khevinists. 57 were counted as killed by Zhogin and 589 by Vorge. They took over the arms manufacturing plants and build tanks, aircrafts, and heavy rifles to expand. The Soviets launched a campaign to reclaim Minsk, now called Tokiaqitm. The Soviets used their knowledge of the sewer systems and planned to plant bombs all under the city. But with Vorge's hacking skills he found out before they did it and Zhogin and him killed 157 soldiers who escorted the bombs into the city and captured 3. Zhogin was counted with 17 and Vorge with 140. They got information about there were practically no soldiers in the cities nearby. A rocket launcher from Fanipol launches a very small missile into Zhogin's house. Both of his parents die. Zhogin is immensely sad and so is his brother. His brother hangs himself publicly at the funeral a few days later. Zhogin leads many brutal offenses to the Soviets in many surrounding cities. By November 13 1987 Zhogin and the Khevinists have conquered all of Northwest Belarus. The Soviets attempt one more time to kill Zhogin and Vorge by implanting spies in Tokiaqitm. They killed Vorge and a funeral was set the next day. The spy was captured, tortured, and killed by Zhogin. The next day, the people decided on the constitution and unanimously elected Zhogin as the supreme president. Khevin was founded by Zhogin on November 17 1987. Revolutions Vladimir Zhogin has started 4 revolutions, which has formed the Khevin we know now today. He started a political, religious, economic, and independence revolutions. All are mentioned in the text about Khevin. Achievements -Made Khevin a sovereign state. -Created the numerical and alphabetical system of Khevin. -Made drug usage in Khevin ~0%. -Spread Islam and Zhoginist economics and politics through North Eastern Europe. -Co-created the Collective Syndicate of Eurasia -Re-elected three times. Quotes -"My beliefs would not be constantly changing with definitions like liberalism and conservatism. Once a liberalist government is in power they refuse to change, becoming conservative and when conservatives want to change the current government they become liberals. So, therefore my beliefs, everybody's beliefs is a form of rotation." "Today is November 17 1987. Today is a day where freedom is given. We have lost many on the road to liberation. We will thrive under self-control as it is a virtue. Many people in the world who don't know me or think I will fail as a ruler of this Stratocratic Republic, they have not seen all I have accomplished, or achieved. They do not think this will work. They deny all of Khevinist ideology...Tokiaqitm will be a strong capital to govern from. We have perfect resources. Strong military... I feel empathy for all who have loss. I lost my father, my mother, my brother, and my best friend. I am still in shock. But today will be an example that nothing is impossible! The future is the only place we can look forward now. All the lives lost are martyrs for the Khevinst cause. Now we must honor that and carry this country, Khevin on!" Important Dates Before Khevin January 12 1970- Vladimir Zhogin is born in Minsk in the Soviet State of Belarus. March 29 1983- Vladimir Zhogin starts to study economics and politics in Minsk. March 20 1985-He graduates college with degrees in international economics, political science, sociology, psychology, and philosophy. He also meets 16 year old Vorge. March 28 1985- Vorge is imprisoned for hacking. May 6 1985- Zhogin rallies Khevinists to prepare for a revolution. July 28 1985- Vorge is released from prison. August 9 1985- He and Vorge led the Khevinist cult (date created unknown)to their first victory in the surprise revolution. They conquered Minsk and created the city of Tokiaqitm. September 30 1985- The soviets launch an attack to reclaim Tokiaqitm, but fail. November 17 1985- Soviets launch a bombshell into the residence of the Zhogins and it kills Vladimir's parents. November 20 1985- Funeral of Zhogin's parents and Zhogin's brother hangs himself. December 25 1985- November 13 1987- Soviets suffer heavy casualties against Zhogin's and Vorge's guerilla tactics. Khevin takes all of Northwest Belarus. November 14 1987- Vorge is killed in action by a Soviet sniper in the battle of Tokiaqitm, who is later that day captured, tortured, and murdered by the Khevinists. November 15 1987-Vorge's funeral. Zhogin openly cries after all the lives lost in the revolution and brings about his religious beliefs in his eulogy. (Later known as Advanced Islam) November 16 1987- All of the people write the constitution of Khevin and elect its supreme president. November 17 1987- Zhogin is elected unanimously and takes power. Important Dates after foundation of Khevin November 18 1987- Janaury 1 1992- Khevin thrives and grows into a dominant nation. Khevin is given a city once held by Mothaya. September 20 1992- Khevin allies with Mothaya December 12 1992- Vladimir Zhogin meets Dimitri Valko and become allies. February 17 1993- Sunni Islam is recognized in Khevin. Shiites take action against them in Motheus by attacking a police station. March 1- August 9 1993- Attacks common against national guard by Shiites. 17 bombings, 18 shootouts, and 1 plane hijacking recorded. 55% percent of them were thwarted. Attacks stopped by 6th year after The Great War began. Shiites create peace with Sunni Muslims. October 29 1994- The baseball team the Khevin Calulators are established by Vladimir Zhogin. August 9, 1995- Ryas and Khevin left the New Anglian Confederation and created the Collective Syndicate of Eurasia. September 1, 1995- Vladimir Zhogin reforms the government and in the process 4 new political parties form. The Conservative Party, The Liberal Alliance, the Anarchist Front, and the Social Democrat Party. September 22, 1995- Ryas and Khevin disband the CSE and join Roz Wei. November 20, 1995- Vladimir Zhogin disestablished part of the Khevinist Army and increased commerce levels in Vorge with loans from Rozalia of Roz Wei. February 8, 1996- Vladimir Zhogin sends an agreement to Canada and is accepted. Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Europe Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Nation Leaders Category:Vladimir Zhogin Category:Dimitri Valko Category:Member of Roz Wei Category:Protagonists Category:Rekishstein